


You are lovely.

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler is a man. He starts his period on stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I wrote when I was bored on a car drive. Not very good but leave criticism/love?
> 
> I am so bad at endings please forgive me

They were half way through 'ode to sleep' when it happened.

Tyler was kneeled on the floor for a couple of minutes, before standing. He felt something. A shift. He shrugged it off and carried on, standing up on his piano in a theatrical way, and didn't take into account the few confused faces of the people at the front of the crowd.

He heard Josh falter slightly on the drums and looked over at him, furrowing his eyebrows in question.  
Josh's eyes flickered down and back up with a slight nod of his head, and Tyler looked down at himself.

He gasped at the blood that covered the crotch area of his once white jeans.   
The mic slid in his hands and he dropped it to the floor, jumping off the piano and stumbling past the curtain that hid backstage from their fans.

He almost choked on his own spit when he heard Josh stammer something stupid like- "Sorry, sex got a little too rough last night."  
He sprinted at this, hearing Josh call after him.  
He found a toilet room and pushed the heavy door open, not taking the people around him into regard.

He locked the door and panted, leaning back against it.  
"Fuck. Fuck."  
The people knew. They knew now.

Pulling down his pants, he sighed in disgust at the red and brown that had stained his boxers and leaked through to his jeans.

-

"Tyler? Tyler, open the door." Josh sighed and knocked it again. He could hear Tyler sniffling on the other side.  
"Go away Josh. I'm disgusting." Tyler sobbed and Josh bit his lips.  
"Ty... No you're not. Please, Tyler. I love you." He tried, then "I told them it was just sex, Ty, they believe me."  
"That's so embarrassing." Tyler cried, hitting his head off the door.

"Stop doing that, Tyler, and open this door. I'm being serious. Open it." Josh called, frustrated but trying not to show it.

He heard a choked cry and the door being unlocked, so he opened it and re-locked it once he was inside. 

Tyler was curled into a corner, naked with the exception of a shirt.  
"I don't want you to see me." He whispered, scratching his arms.  
"Stop doing that." Josh took his hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "You know i love you Tyler. You know I don't care."

"I do. I care. You don't understand what it's like." He whined, pulling his hand from Josh's grip and letting it fall to the floor.  
"I know baby, I know." Josh soothed, pulling Tyler into him despite his protests.

"Do you think I should get surgery, Josh? Make me... normal. As normal as I can be."  
He hated it when Tyler belittled himself.

"You're normal. If you want it- then do it, Tyler. Have you spoke to someone about your periods?"  
He felt Tyler cringe at the word. The thing that still connected him to who he wasn't. 

"It usually doesn't happen..." he trailed off and looked at Josh for the first time.  
"Can you get me... a thing?"

"Yeah- yeah, one sec."  
Josh patted Tylers shoulder and then stood up, unlocking the door and rushing to the room they had waited in before the show.  
He rummaged through his own backpack where he usually kept more of Tylers 'femnine' things, because Tyler didn't like looking at them.

He took the whole packet back.  
"Tyler, it's just me" he called first, before he walked in. Again, he locked the door.

He passed Tyler a sanitary towel, and Tyler stood shakily, scrunching up his face at a pang of pain and a gush of blood.

"You want me to turn around?" Josh asked as Tyler unwrapped what was in his hands.  
"No. It's fine, unless you don't wanna see-"  
"Ty. Stop being stupid." Josh warned, raising an eyebrow. Tyler sighed and stuck the pad to his pants, pulling them up.  
"I need to shower. And I have no pants."  
"Yeah- we'll stay at mine?" Tyler nodded. "Here." Josh pushed his shorts down his legs and stepped out of them, handing them to Tyler, who smiled bashfully and put them on, balling up his ruined jeans and tucking them under his arm pit, gathering himself.  
"Let's go."

They took Josh's car home and Tyler took a bath, even letting Josh watch him in his vunerable state.

-

"Yeah. I think that looks great. Wow."  
Tyler bit his lip and grinned, looking down to his shirtless chest, where he didn't have fat breasts anymore- he had two developing scars and nippless that looked perfect.  
He sighed and his head fell back.  
"I love them."


End file.
